Many Partings
by thekat44
Summary: Sherlock, Molly, and John are in a fierce love triangle with each other, and Mycroft/Lestrade are acting in love as well. When a new terrorist bomber explodes his newest bomb invention at 221B, John and Mycroft are fiercely injured, and all of them learn new things about one another.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Molly Hooper gathered up the remnants of her post-mortem supplies and prepared to leave St. Bart's, where she had worked for six years. Saying good-bye to her coworker, Molly headed outside and flagged down one of the multiple taxis that filled London's streets. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Where to, miss?" the bearded Indian man inquired as she ascended into the car./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Um..221B Baker Street," Molly responded hesitantly. She grimaced. She didn't want to impose upon Sherlock and John, they might have a case, but she wanted to see her crush so badly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"221B looked exactly the same as it had for four years, which was both good and bad. Mrs. Hudson, the amicable, elderly housekeeper, greeted Molly at the door. "The boys are upstairs."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Are they busy?" Molly inquired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""If you mean do they have a case, then no."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Molly breathed a sigh of relief and headed up the fourteen stairs to the flat. John answered her timid knock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Sherlock, it's Molly." He turned and called again when Sherlock didn't answer. This time, Sherlock responded and came to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Hello, Molly Hooper." Molly felt tingly and nervous whenever he did that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""H-Hi! I just wanted to come and say hi."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well, you already did that," Sherlock responded mockingly, but Molly could see his eyes twinkling and the hint of a smile forming on his cold, deep face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Let her in," John exclaimed, propping the door open wide. "Would you like tea?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""No, thank you." Molly stammered. Sherlock had stared at her for just a second too long when they were talking. Then, he suddenly snapped out of his reverie and made his way back into the living room. Molly closed the door behind her and sat down in John's usual chair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Much to Molly's surprize, Sherlock asked her to move from the chair. "John likes it there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Oh, all right," she answered. She moved to the stool they usually reserved for clients./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""She can sit in my chair, Sherlock. Stop being so possessive." John returned with the tea and handed Molly hers, even though she had not wanted it. "Cream and sugar?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Cream, please." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""So what brings you to Baker Street, besides saying hi?" Sherlock questioned, his dark brown eyes penetrating through Molly's skull, searching her face for any scrap of information./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I-I wanted to see you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"A slightly awkward silence filled the room. Molly sat, dead mortified at what she had just confessed. Sherlock glanced at John, then at Molly, then just stared ahead quizzically. John laughed a bit, then was the first to speak. "Wanted to see me or Sherlock? Because I'm married."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"A bit of colour drained from Molly's blush. "Sh-Sherlock, I guess. But not really. Just in a friend sort of way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Sherlock muttered something unintelligible to Molly, then John started laughing again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What?" Molly asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""He said he seriously doubts in a friend way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Fine. It's not. But I didn't mean to say that." Molly tried to defend herself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Sherlock got up and whispered something to John. John nodded and said, also in a whisper, "If you want to, then go ahead. I don't mind."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Are you sure?" Sherlock asked. "You won't be jealous?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Of course not. I'm married, and you're my best friend."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Molly Hooper…" Sherlock paused and looked down at his feet in an obvious sign of embarrassment. Then, without a glance at any one else in the room, he stormed outside. John immediately resumed giggling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Wh-what was that?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""He wanted to tell you he liked you but he was too afraid."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""R-really?" Molly stared at John. "No way. I'm going after him, and if you're joking…" She could never tell with the doctor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""No, I'm dead serious. I swear on my wife."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Molly was about to go follow Sherlock when she remembered something she was going to tell John. "When I first met you and Sherlock together, I seriously thought you were gay for him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"John suddenly stopped and fidgeted nervously. "Ha," he snickered. "Never." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Courier New';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"But Molly wasn't quite sure that was sincere. /span/p 


End file.
